Talk:Marco
Devil Fruit How could he possibly be a Zoan? He's obviously either a Logia or Paramecia --LungCancer420 16:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :If you look closely at his silhouette (the smaller one above the panel with Marines), you'll notice there are wing-like structures on his back (his arms are shielding his face). One appears in front of him in the next image (the lines behind the speech-bubble that says "captain of the 1st squad-!!!" are too straight to be flames or a swirling motion). So it's possible that it could be a phoenix/fire-bird Zoan type. ::Kaizoku-Hime 17:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) While I see what you're talking about, it could also simply be a coincidence. The wings in which you describe could simply be the explosion effect, and the lines behind the speech bubble could be a flame effect. I don't mean to contradict and I do respect your opinion on this, and I do think you could be right on this. The only reason I don't think its a zoan of a "phoenix" is because every single zoan they have introduced thus far has been an actual real life animal, and not any fictional/mythical creatures. In any event, we only have to wait a week or two to find out! If you are right, I will be the first to admit it. --LungCancer420 02:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm well aware of the lack of mythical beast Zoans. And I also know that the chances of his Devil Fruit being a Zoan is lower than the chances of it being a Paramecia or a Logia. I'm just keeng the possibility open; After all, you never know what ideas Oda has running around in his head...:Portgas D. Ace is Gol D. Roger's son = WTF! o.O; ::Kaizoku-Hime 04:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's something fire or heat related. It's hard to imagine him having the ability to block one of Kizaru's attacks with out thinking that he has something. Since we're speculating I like the idea of him having the phoenix fruit. It would be one the strongest zoans around and it would make sense that the 1st division captain of the strongest pirate crew in the world would get his hands on it. ~~Daniel :I just want to remind everyone this isn't a forum. If you want to speculate; take the discussion to your own talk pages, it doesn't matter there. Or we can give you links to forums. For now, I just want names to abilities, we've had over 20 nameless DFs in the past year. :-/ One-Winged Hawk ha you were totally right. Phenix it is! --LungCancer420 12:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't the first to speculate that, I saw it in the spoilers. Its still a forum worthy subject so lets cut it here. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 14:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well now you know it's not, seeing as Whitebeard's first mate has that. Goddess6 14:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Goddess6 5 Flying Fruits? It says on the tori tori no mi's page that it is one of five devil fruits that allow flight. Should we count Marco's Ancient Zoan as one of the five and thus put it in the article?--DancePowderer 22:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Its not an ancient zoan. We haven't seen the naming scheme, I'd like it to be held off until we get more info. Others may have different opinions to me though on that matter. One-Winged Hawk 23:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) True, but it never said they had to belong to the same subcategory of devil fruits, or be a zoan at all. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/169/17/ It only said flying powers. So, wouldn't that make Marco's fruit one of the five flying fruits? --DancePowderer 23:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I would think so, Mythical Zoan: Phoenix is definitely flying for real. ZeroSD 10:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :How about we do what I suggested and not jump to conclusions and rush to add this sort of thing? That statement hasn't been referenced since Pell made it. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Marco Polo It just dawned on me that his name may reference to Marco Polo. Remember, Oda commonly names characters after famous explorers and pirates (ex. Hannybal, Drake, etc.). We should add that under trivia if anyone else agrees.Kingluffy1 16:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) oh yeah, and Magellan, I don't know how I forgot him. --Kingluffy1 16:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Comparisons Okay can we ease the pheonix comparisons... There are only SO MANY ways you can depict the bird. So since anime has a cultural, style, whatever influence... I'm going to cut the comparisons short at the Pheonix one we have. If we were to start listing them all... Pokemon is only the beginning! One-Winged Hawk 22:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :The Osamu Tezuka phoenix is probably as far as comparisons go especially with the tail feathers. Moltres on the other hand looks nothing like Marco.Mugiwara Franky 03:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Control over Devil Fruit I keep seeing that Marco has more control over his Zoan powers, such as changing his limbs only, instead of a full transformation, then someone deletes that mention. We all saw him transform only his hands into wings, so why not put it up? Same for Onigumo. Yatanogarasu 10:32, 24 October 2009 (UTC) :Because its all a case of jumping to conclusions too soon. Its not unknown to misinterpreate what you see. One-Winged Hawk 18:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Aerial Attacks? What do you mean by aerial attacks?Endomarru 08:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC)